The present disclosure relates to hand operated power tools, and, in particular, to adjustable hand grips for use with power tools. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an adjustable contoured hand grip for use with a random orbital sander. Random orbital sanders typically include a fixed handle molded to the sander housing that cannot be adjusted.
A random orbital sander, in accordance with the present disclosure, includes an adjustable contoured hand grip that is removably coupled to the sander housing. The hand grip is positionable with respect to the housing to provide various contour gripping surfaces engageable by an operator's hand. The adjustable hand grip, when used in combination with a random orbital sander, provides various contoured gripping surfaces that can be adjusted to fit the hands of various users. As shown in the illustrative embodiments, the perimeter of the hand grip includes a contoured irregular surface that can be rotated or repositioned with respect to the housing to provide various shaped gripping surfaces.
According to the present disclosure, the hand operated random orbital sander includes a housing with an internal cavity arranged to accept a motor within the housing. The motor includes an output shaft that can be coupled to a sanding pad or other structure. The upper end of the housing is adapted to accept an adjustable contoured hand grip that is adapted to be repositionable with respect to the housing to provide various contoured gripping surfaces engageable by an operator's hand. The hand grip includes a cavity that is adapted to be coupled to the housing. The cavity includes a plurality of retention members that are adapted to maintain the position of the hand grip with respect to the housing.
Also in accordance with the present disclosure, the hand operated random orbital sander also includes a color coded lock ring with indicia that is removably coupled to the housing to identify and provide information regarding the operating characteristics of the power tool. The color coded lock ring with indicia allows users to identify a specific random orbital sander and identify whether the sander includes proper motor orbit for particular sanding purpose. Also in accordance with present disclosure, the random orbital sander further includes a housing that includes alignment indicia to assist in properly aligning the motor with respect to the housing when the motor is installed within the housing. The random orbital sander, when used with a particular matter collection system, can include a rotatable nipple having an exterior surface with a first diameter and a second diameter. The first diameter of the nipple is greater than the second diameter to accept different diameter vacuum hoses.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.